gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation
is a free-to-play multiplayer team action game for the Playstation 3, developed and published by Namco Bandai Games, released in Japan on June 28, 2012 via download from the Playstation Network. Gameplay Players are grouped into teams, minimum of two, maximum of six per side. If entering a Quick Match, the player will be randomly put into the Federation or Zeon forces with a starter unit (GM/Zaku II). The game will not begin until there is an equal number of participants and players from both sides confirm a complete launch preparation. MS are categorized into 3 types: All-Purpose, Artillery, and Close-Combat. All-Purpose types have balanced stats and can equip a variety of weapons. Artillery units are durable and have powerful cannons but cannot perform melee attacks. Close-Combat units can only equip low-power weaponry, but can perform a combo attack with correctly-timed button presses. Once all launch preparations are complete, teams will emerge from their respective home bases and start a mission with several objectives: *Defeat opposing Mobile Suits. *Capture outposts scattered around the map area. *Invade the opposing force's base to destroy it with a time bomb. The player has the option to disembark from his/her unit to avoid detection when performing an invasion. However, there is always the risk of being hit by mobile suit weaponry (which will result in instant defeat), interception by other players on foot, and the unit being stolen/destroyed while unmanned. This is also the only way to capture an outpost/set a bomb on the enemy base. Unmanned enemy MS can be stolen to temporarily impair an opposing player's performance, though it does not allow for false flag tactics. A self-destruct timer will start after riding, and will kill the pilot of he/she does not disembark in time. Aside from armor damage, head and leg damage is also calculated. If the head part is heavily damaged, the radar will be disabled and the camera view will become grainy. Severely damaged leg parts will affect walking speed, and will not be able to support the weight of the MS at the end of a boost dash or jump, resulting in a knockdown. If defeated, the player can respawn in certain points (near the base, where the MS unit was left after disembarking, captured outposts etc.) either on foot or with an MS (unless the player was subdued on foot, in which case no new MS can be assigned until the unmanned/stolen unit is recovered/destroyed). Bases and outposts have utility vehicles near them. The player can opt to utilize said vehicles to perform an infiltration, retreat to safety, or in the case of tanks, have an alternative offensive option when unable to access a usable MS. Heavily damaged MS units can be repaired by returning to base and standing idle within it's vicinity. The pilot can also do a field repair by switching to a repair tool. Base repairs can no longer be done if it has been destroyed. Points are earned for performing objectives and foiling efforts from the opposition. The team with the most points at the end of the 8-minute mission will be the winners. After viewing the mission results, development points, rank EXP and equipment research progress will be tabulated. If an item/MS research path is completed (progression is selected at random) it can be developed on the spot for the next mission. If the player sorties more than 4 times in one day, bonuses will be awarded. Upon reaching Chief Petty Officer rank, players can customize MS colors to suit personal preferences and apply decals earned from level-ups and research paths. Certain achievements and rank-ups will unlock medals. Medals have varying effects, like increasing MS HP, boosting outpost conquer or bomb setting speed, etc. Only one medal can be equipped at first, but more can be used in later ranks. Players can have 3 sortie energy items by default at a given time. Extra sortie energy items can be gained by rank level-ups (regular grants stop upon promotion to Petty Officer First Class, but will still be given at certain levels) or purchasing them at the Playstation Store. Once all sortie items have been expended, the player cannot sortie again until after a minimum grace period of 2 hours. (6 hours maximum to fully restore regular sortie energy) With the 1.04 update, unranked players can now participate in combat training as a combat exercise before moving on to face other player who have already experience the game. Another game mode that was added is called "Battle Control". Players will have to run around the map and capture each headquarters while defeating enemy MS's. The more headquaters a team controls the faster the enemies team gauge will decrease. Players with a disconnection rate under 10% can host matches. A player who has a diconnection rate over 25% can not only host matches but cannot earn EXP, points or even parts until the player get their disconnection rate to 24% or below. Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type *RGC-80 GM Cannon *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-75-4 Guntank *RGM-79FP GM Striker *RGM-79C GM Type C *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II *RGM-79L GM Light Armor *RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 *RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 *RGM-79G GM Command *RGM-79(G) GM Sniper Support Units *Type 61 Tank *Medea Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-06 Zaku II *MS-06FS Zaku II (Garma Zabi Custom) *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MS-06V Zaku Tank *MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai *MS-07B Gouf *MS-09 Dom *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-07E Z'Gok-E *MS-14A Gelgoog *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom Support Units *Fat Uncle *HT-01B Magella Attack tank *PVN.4/3 Wappa Gallery gundam-battle-operation-ps3-online-exclusive-1.png gundam-battle-operation-ps3-online-exclusive-16.png 18dwaeasda.jpg 33bhnjvcjsbvcv65645.jpg 256565656.bjgb.jpg 15cv6z4fc6z41cd.jpg 16c63z16cd16z1c.jpg 19adadad262.jpg 20020202020.jpg 31313131311.jpg 21221212121211.jpg Mobile Suit GundamBattle Operation467931232.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Battle Operation 031.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Battle Operation 024.jpg 134106813532413111568 img ms-gm light armor.jpg 134106848989113112646 img ms-gm sniper custom.jpg 134106820138913111926 img ms-gm cannon.jpg 20120904191730-68618.jpg References Gallery 485522.jpg 485523.jpg 485524.jpg 485525.jpg 485526.jpg 485527.jpg RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 15a.jpg 20120728031250-54381.jpg 20120728031305-72692.jpg Img 1293759 39846507 2.jpg Img 1293759 39846507 1.jpg GBO P068-069 ms.jpg GBO 032-033 tec.jpg GBO 006-007 sys.jpg GBOカバー.jpg Notes *A limited development drop run campaign was in effect from July 12-26 2012, allowing players to obtain a Guncannon Spray Missile Launcher Type and a Zaku Cannon Rabbit Ear Type (equipped with the Big Gun weapon), Players who were able to obtain the aforementioned MS will still get the latter level versions long after the campaign has ended. External Links *Official Site Category:Video Games Category:Universal Century Video Games